


Упущенные возможности

by mr_inferiority



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_inferiority/pseuds/mr_inferiority
Summary: по заявке: "Крис/Себастиан. Крис натурал, который очень любит анал, но с женщинами в этом плане перепадает нечасто, поэтому время от времени он потрахивает мужчин. Себастиан би, который любит трахаться в принципе. Взаимовыгодное партнерство в виде секса, без отношений и романтических чувств."





	

\- Ну давай уже, вставляй, - чуть нетерпеливо, ласково требует Стэн, притянув его между своих раскинутых ног. Ему нравится, когда сразу, почти насухую, на грани боли и наслаждения, когда Крис едва смазывает его и себя и туго входит, матерясь и сжимая его бедра до синяков. Только такой секс Себастьян считает настоящим, признался он однажды Эвансу.

Крису же нравится медленно, он обожает долгие прелюдии, когда там уже все хлюпает от смазки, разлизывать, растрахивать дырку до умоляющих себастьяновых стонов, вставлять пальцы по одному, нащупывая простату и то едва касаясь ее, то надавливая сильнее. Под конец Себастьян уже весь мокрый под ним, раскрасневшийся, с широко раздвинутыми ногами, с мокрыми от невольных слез глазами, и когда Эванс, наконец, вставляет, тот чуть ли не плачет от облегчения.

Сегодня все снова быстро. Они даже не снимают с себя джинсы, едва стянув футболки, Крис просто приспускает брюки с трусами до колен, стягивая с одной ноги Себастьяна штанину, натягивает резинку, ложится ему между ног и вставляет. Времени до выхода не так много, на сегодня запланировано слишком много интервью, но Эванс все равно не смог отказать, когда Стэн, постучав для вежливости в дверь его номера, не дождавшись приглашения, вошел и поманил за собой.

Крис пошел, как привязанный. Они даже не поздоровались, прежде чем ввалились в номер Себастьяна, целуясь и падая на кровать.

\- Давай по-быстрому сегодня, - только и сказал тот, впихивая в его ладонь презерватив.

Эванс ненавидит трахаться с резинкой. Чтобы быстро кончить, ему и его партнеру нужно очень постараться, а в резинке вообще все чувствуется намного хуже.

Но он промолчал, не возражая, как и в предыдущий раз. Потому что сейчас Себастьян в отношениях. Он сам сказал – либо так, либо и дальше тщетно уламывай своих телок на анал, потому что Крису удивительно везет только на тех, кто ненавидит это. И в итоге перепадает ему не то, что бы ни часто, а почти никогда.

Скотт посоветовал ему однажды трахнуть мужика, если Крис так любит это дело. Эванс хотел как обычно рассмеяться над привычной гей-шуткой брата, но, почему-то, не стал. А что в этом такого? – подумал он тогда и вскоре на практике убедился, что особой разницы нет. Секс как секс. Конечно, он хочет заниматься им только с любимым человеком. Но…

Иногда кажется, что у них с Себастьяном все бы получилось. Стэн би, он обожает женщин, но с такой же страстью отдается мужчинам, предпочитая при этом не иметь с ними отношений. У них как-то все очень естественно получилось, Крису сразу понравилась его задница, бедра, его теплые серые глаза и музыкальные пальцы. Но они еще в самом начале прояснили, что ничего, кроме секса между ними не будет.

Иногда это выматывает Криса. Потому что обычно он не спит с теми, кого не может назвать своей парой. Он, пожалуй, слишком часто думает о том, что бы было, если бы они все-таки попробовали. Может, ничего хорошего, но Крису нужно знать наверняка.

А сейчас у Себастьяна есть девушка.

Крис возмутился, конечно, почему они не могут нормально заняться долгим, жадным, горячим сексом, вместо быстрого перепихона, который не приносит морального удовлетворения, и едва приносит удовлетворение физическое? Когда мы так трахаемся, это все равно, что дрочка, сказал Стэн. Почти не измена. Тогда едва можно сказать, что мы любовники. Это было по-своему логично, поэтому Эванс не стал возражать.

Крис двигается резко, Себастьян охотно подмахивает, вскидывая бедра, сам задавая темп. Его член подрагивает, задевая пресс Криса, и ему хочется лечь ниже, прикоснуться всем телом. Еще больше ему хочется остановиться, стянуть резинку и продолжить уже без нее. Но тогда Стэн может его оттолкнуть и не дать продолжить, потому что если Эванс кончит в него, то это тоже измена. Крис думает, что в его мире все слишком просто. Или слишком сложно.

\- Ты уже все? – томно спрашивает Себастьян, погладив свой член.

\- Еще чуть-чуть.

Крис закрывает глаза и представляет, что он не здесь. И не так. Ему хочется стянуть всю одежду, наконец, поцеловать Себастьяна, ни мокро, с языком, а едва касаясь, как делает это со своими женщинами, сказать что-нибудь ласковое, погладить по голове, прижать к кровати своим телом изо всех сил, и чтобы Стэн не возражал, не отталкивал дальше, как будто расстояние между телами во время секса тоже как-то влияет на его верность.

Он, наконец, кончает, обессилено перекатываясь на другую сторону кровати. Себастьян тут же вскакивает с кровати и несется в ванную приводить себя в порядок. Крис, отдышавшись, тоже встает, стягивает резинку, мстительно оставляя ее на полу, застегивает джинсы, берет в руки футболку и идет в свой номер. День едва начался, а он уже выжат, как лимон, невесело усмехается он про себя.

Зайдя в номер, он устало прислоняется спиной к двери и думает. Думает, когда же он повернул не туда, где тот момент, когда все пошло не так? Крис закрывает глаза. Он не знает. Не знает и, видимо, не узнает уже никогда.


End file.
